Love is a fast lane
by LovesaWorthlessEmotion
Summary: Annika O'Connor is Brians little sister and has time passed Brian became distant. Annika was lost and alone but Hobbs saved her. Now she is part of a team and they are huntng the brother who abandoned the law and her. As she gets closer she diacovered the wicked truth and love. DO NOT OWN FAST & FURIOUS.
1. Chapter 1

A girl dressed in a pink and white school girl uniform came skipping into FBI head quarters. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a pony tail and she stopped infront of another blonde's desk. The guy looked up and smiled the pride was clear on his face. He stood up and he hugged the young girl.

"I did Bry I am the valedictorian! I get to give my speech at Graduation! " she squealed and he chuckled.

"Thats my baby sister! I will be there as soon as you walk up onto that stage!" The Brain said and there was a chuckling sound.

"The O'Connor siblings are at it again."A voice said and a big rough looking guy walked in in.

"HOBBYS!Annika screamed and released herself from her brother then launched herself at Hobbs.

"Hey Kiddo we are all gonna go see you graduate." Hobbs said and the girl smiled.

"Damnit Hobbs don't hog Annika!" A voice said and everyone turned to see a female tapping her foot.

Everyone laughed and shook there heads. Annika was one of the most loved females and has been coming to FBI head quarter's since she was 12. Hobbs ruffed up Annika's hair and she slapped his hand away. One guy picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. No one knew that Brian was pulled off to the side and given a new has been 3 weeks since Annika's brother disappeared and she is very sad. No one would tell her where he was at and fear that he was dead ran through her veins. She shook her head and was getting ready for Graduation. She would graduate today and she hoped he would show up but she doubted he would. Today had finally came and it saddened her to see her brother wouldn't be here.

Brian looked at his calendar and sighed. Today his sister would graduate from highschool and he wanted to be there but knew he couldn't. He didn't hear someone come behind and he turned around fast. He softened his eyes slightly and didn't notice she spotted his calendar.

"Who is Annika?" Mai asked and Brian stiffened.

"She is a family friend." He lied and Mai nodded.

"Brian you should go. Dom!" Mai screamed and Dom came runing.

"Mai whats wrong?" Dom said as he a couple more people cam running in.

"Dom Brian has a family friend who is graduating today lets all go!" Mai said and everyone smiles.

"I think thats a good idea lets do it." A female said and Dom nodded.

"I agree Letty. Jesse and Vance lets all go get ready." Dom said and he jogged off. Brian sighed but was happy he would get to see her graduate. A couple hours later they where all gathered at a huge garden area.

"This year has been rough and a long hard one. We lost friends who we love and teachers we adore. Now please listen to our valedictorian Annika O'Connor." A old man said and Brian smiled as he watched his sister come walking up.

"Wow Brian is that her she is so hot!" Jesse said and Brian had to restrain himself from smacking him. Seems Letty beat him to the punch.

"She is like family to Brian so she is like our family. Respect." Letty growled out and everyone watched as Annika stood infront of the crowd.

"This year has been one of the best years and now here I stand before all of you. We had our family supporting us in our troubled times and never turned their backs on us. We wouldn't of made it here if it wasn't for our family and for that we say thank you. I could say this is the end but its only the beginning and we close this chapter of our life. All the heart break, finding our first love getting our licenses most of our first where here in this highschool and now we say goodbye. Good bye to old friends and old loves. As we leave through these doors we start a new because out there is our future and those who lost along the way and they are always in our hearts. So we did it! Congrats my graduates!" She said and everyone cheered. Brian smiled and stood up as he clapped. Everyone looked at him and Dominic pulled him down.

After the ceremony was over and Annika had taken off her robe she was left In a white sleeveless dress that flowed down to her knees. She didn't even get to see her brother and she sighed. Minutes later Hobbs came walking over and he ruffed up Annika's perfectly curled hair. She growled and slapped his hand away."Brian are you sure you dont wanna say hello?" Letty asked and he shook his head. He handed a girl a gift box and told her to give it to Annika. He disappeared with everyone minutes later.

Annika was walking with Hobbs and she froze when she spotted a girl running to her. She handed Annika a small box and she furrowed her eyebrow. She opened the box and her eyes widen. Tears fell from her eyes as she stared down at the paper and she gripped the box. She reread the note.

Dear Annika,

Congrats baby sister I am beyond proud of you. Your wings are no longer bound and you can soar through the sky like the beautiful swan you are. I may not see you again I have got to involved in my case and I fear this is our final goodbye. Go be free and remember I love you.

Brian.

Annika dropped the box and fell to her knees as she began to sob. In with the note was car keys and his badge. Her brother was gone and she wrapped her arms around herself. She sat there crying and Hobbs was rubbing her back. She shook him off after minutes and gathered the box.

She walked away from school and threw away her past. She would follow in her brothers footsteps and be a FBI agent. Hobbs agreed to train her and give her discovered the car keys where to a purple Nissan skyline that her brother made her dream car and she smiled sadly. She put the keys away and walked to her closet. She began to throw away all the stuff she had from her past and she had agreed to let Lina stay here with her. Lina is Brians ex fiancee and vowed to look after Annika. Annika backed up her brothers stuff and placed it in storage. She turned and walk away to meet up with Hobbs for training. Today was the dawning of a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

3 years later

Annika had just finished training and she was assigned to Hobbs team. She got dressed in her jeans and tank top. She put on her sneakers and jogged to meet the team. Her heart sunk when she learned of her brothers betrayal and she fell to her knees.

"NO LIES! " She screamed and tears feel from her face. She shook her head and put her head in her hands. "Brian you traitor! " she said and arms wrapped around her. She cried into the shoulder and the person just held her.

"Its ok Annika." The voice said and she knew it was Wilkes.

"I get dibs on my brother." She said and she shoved Wilkes away. She went back her stuff and before they knew it they were in Brazil.

Annika just zoned out and told Hobbs she was going a head of him. He just nodded and she jogged off. She left her bags with her team and she stopped when three guys appeared before her. One guy grabbed her arm and she quickly turned around. Her hand collided with face and the surprise took him out guard. She used this time to flip him up and over her. Before one could react she swiftly pulled out a knife and it was flung at his hand. She pulles out her gun and pointed it at the other guys face.

"If you want to lwave I really wouldn't do that." She snarled out and they backed away.

"O'Connor stop fooling around we have your brother location." Fasco said and she sighed. She took off with them.

Annika arrived at the place and snuck off to a different location. Within seconds her instincts were right and Brian came around the corner and Annika shoved him against the wall. He hit with a loud smack and Brians eyes widen. Annika pulled out her gun and pointed it at his head.

"I am taking you in brother." Her voice sounded cold and detached.

"Annika your FBI?" Brian asked in shock as he stared down his sister.

"Yeah I become one to find you. Now my only job is to take you down." She spat out and Brian sighed.

"I am sorry I left you."

" You abandoned me Brian! I was scared and alone! Why did you leave me? I felt so broken I lost who I was!"

"Annika I am sorry!"

"Fuck you Brian I hate you go die! Now I am taking you in!" Annika screamed and something smacked the back of her head then everything went black.

Brian watched as Mai smacked Annika on the back of her head and he picked her up. They nodded at each other as the continued to run and before they knew it they meet up with Dominic. He watched as Domonic suggested splitting up and thats when he knew Mai was pregnant.

Annika shook her heas and blinked as she realized she was in a warehouse. She glared hatefully at her surroundings and when she stood up she felt a clang at her feet. She realized her foot was chained and she screamed. She flinched and watch ched as a Asian guy walked in.

"Who the fuck are you and where the hell am I?" She said in anger and he laughed.

"I am Han and your in Warehouse where you brother is." Han said and within seconds she pulled out a knife. She fling it at him and he barely dodged it. He smashed in the wood next to some guys face.

"Damn calm that chick do...Annika?" The voice said Annika recognized him.

"Roman?" Annika said and he nodded.

"Enough playing with the Brians little sister." A guy said and Annika lnew it was Dominic Torreto.

"Wow hold up thats Brians sister?" Another guy said and Annika remember what Hobbs used to say. I would rather die then stay a hostage. Annika grabbed her spare knife and put it at her throat. The knife was snatched away and there stood...


	3. Chapter 3

The knife was snatched away and there stood Han. Annika glared and everyone watched in curiosity. Han wouldn't let her end her life and he shoved her back on the bed behind her. He placed both hands on either side of her face and his face showed annoyance.

"Don't be stupid!" He said to her and she just stared at him shock.

"I would rather die then be a hostage. This job is all I have!" Annika said and Han glared at her.

"Thats bullshit! You have your brother! "

"Its a lie he betrayed me!"

"No he didn't he was following his heart." Han said and Annika felt tears well up in her eyes and she turned her head to the side. Han sighed and got off of her. "If he truely abandoned you then he would of left you there." Han said and he walked out.

Annika just laid there and sighs. Things where getting to complicated and all she wanted was to return to Hobbs side. Ever since Brian left Hobbs was the one who help raised her and she used her arm to cover her crying face. She didn't care If people saw her and just so confused. She didnt know what was important anymore love, family or her duty to the law. She felt the bed shift as weight was put on it and she didn't uncover her face.

"Brian still loves you and he misses you so much. It kills him every day that he can't be with you. Your his precious little sister. You need to know he stop talking to you because she didn't want to drag you down this road. He wanted you to have a normal life and he never dreamed you would go into the FBI let alone join Hobbs team." A female voice said and Annika uncovered her face. She lookdd up at the female.

"Who are you?" Annika asked and the female smiled.

"I am Mia."

"How does my brother know you?"

" I am your brothers girlfriend. "

"What? Are you the reason he abandoned me you?"

"I am so sorry! I didn't want this to happen."

"Ya know what fuck you and my brother. If I escape from here I am dragging all your asses in!"

"If that erases the pain then go head."

"Ha nothing can erase the pain. I needed him and he wasn't there! When I was raped where was he?" Annika screamed as tears fell down her face. Mai gaspes she had no idea and she beat neither did Brian. "Where was he when I was lockes up for a week getting raped over and over. He was no where to be seen! Hobbs saved him not him Hobbs! Brian is nothing to me and I wont forgive him! I HATE HIM!" Annika screamed and Mai sighed before she got up. She walked away leaving one very pissed off annika. I hate them! I will be the one to destroy them!


	4. Chapter 4

Sometime during the day Annika feel asleep and when she woke up there was a blanket placed over her. She blinked and her blue eyes scanned the room. In the corner sat her brother and her eyes narrowed. Shortly after that her brother woke up and someone took his place.

"You can't hate him forever ya know." Han said and Annika glared.

"The hell I can't. " Annika growled and Han sighed.

"All this hatred is going to do is cause you misery."

"Then I guess I am gonna be miserable."

" Ha thats easier said then done. You need to stop living in the past all its going to get you is pain."

"To late the pain is already here."

"Look I know you don't really hate your brother. Your scared and alone. You think he will leave you again but he won't. He loves you so much your his precious little sister." Han said and Annika was speechless. She knew he was right but that didn't mean she would admit it and she just turned to look up at the ceiling. "You should know your going to be Aunt. Mai is pregnant." Han told her and Annkita froze.

"I...I will help with what I can. Not for him but my future nephew." Annika said and Han smiled.

Annika was sitting up eating what assumed was dinner she wasn't to sure. It was good food and she smiled up as Han walked in. He placed his food on a table near her and sat down. They ate in silence and Annika sighed.

"Hobbs is hard one to escape from." She said and Han stopped eating. "Its simple he has the hightest arrest rate and has never let a criminal go. I wanted to be like him but here I am betraying him. I guess I am more like my brother then I thought." She adds and laughs bitterly.

"Theres nothing wrong with that. Your family now and we look after our family." Han said and Annika nodded. They sat there in silence and Annika wonder if Hobbs was looking for her.

Han shot the door girl a kind smile and went to sit next to her. For some odd reason she smelt like lilacs and vanilla. It was strange since she has been locked up for almost two days now. She was a very pretty girl and he felt kinda attracted to her but he knew better them to try to make a pass at her. Both Brian and Dom would have his head.

"I hope you guys achieve what you set out to do. " Annika said and Han snapped out of his thought. He shot her smile and chuckled when she let out the cutest yawn.

"Your tired get some rest." He told her and she nodded. He watched as she curled up into a ball and has soon as her head hit the pillow she was out. Han stood and pulled the blanket over her before he set out to talk to the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Annika woke up and stretched. She looked at the room and noticed her brother was there again. She sighed and knew she would have to talk to him. He was the only family she truly had and sure Hobbs was nice but he wasn't family.

"Bri?" Annika said and Brians eyes shot open. He looked at her and smiled. She used to call Brian, Bri when they where growing up and she knew this would make him happy. "Can we talk?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Sure whats wrong?" He asked and tried not to sound happy.

"Look I will try not to hate you but you have to give me time. Your betrayal hurt me."

"Annika I am so sorry I never wanted to hurt you."

" But you did. What do you think would happen?"

"I don't know I wasn't thinking. "

"See thats why I am mad! Brian I needed you and you weren't there!"

"Annika I am so sorry!"

"That doesn't make it ok! If I let you into my heart again how do I know you won't do it again? I am already broken Brian. I don't wanna go through the pain of loosing you again."

"Annika it won't happen again."

" Brian I don't trust you and I am scared. I can't go through that pain again." Annika said and tears feel from her eyes and she hugged her knees to her chest. She flinched asbthe horrible memories came crashing back. "You left me to deal with your mess and I suffered. You know what its like to be kidnapped and then raped repeatedly? One of the men you arrested had someone come after me!" Annika screamed and Brians eyes widen. He didn't know about this. "Some Bracada guy sent someone after me and in the end he wasn't charged with it! Its your fault! If Hobbs didn't find me who knows what would happen!" Annika said and tears fell from her eyes. The whol day came rushing back.

Annika had just got done classes for the day and she smiled. She once again was pushed up a few classes and she took pride in how fast her career was going forward. She came to her to her door and her phone rang. She fished it out of her purse and answered.

"Hello this is Annika O'Connor how may I help you?" She says into the phone and she hears a laugh. She sighs she knows that laugh. " Hello Hobbs. " she says and fishes her keys out of her purse.

"Hey Annika never change huh? Always business. Hey the guys are complaining about wanting homemade food so we comijg over." Hobbs said not bothering to ask and Annika shakes her head.

"I am not surprise ok se..." she began to say and something was placed over her mouth. She got wide eyed and rammed her elbow into there stomach. They released her and she dropped the phone. "What do you want with me?" She spat out and the guy smiled. A shiver ran down her spine and she turned around to run but another guy appeared infront of her. "NOOOO LEAVE ME ALONE! SOMEONE HELP!" She screamed and they began to close in on her. Fear coursed through and she tried to run but a guy caught her. "LET ME GO! PLEASE!"She screamed and a cloth was placed over her mouth. She fought and everything became fuzzy before everything went black.

"Annika? ANNIKA WHATS GOING ON?" Hobbs screamed into the phone but nothing but silence until she started screaming.

Hobbs just stared at his phone and worry ran through him. He listened to what was being said and he dropped the phone. He grabbed his stuff and look at his team. They didn't need to know they just followed him. When he arrived at her place all that could be seen was her phone and her personal belongings. Annika was no where to be found and they they they had to find her.

Annika opened her eyes to see she was in some sort of cellar and she stood up. She ran to the door and tried to get it opened but it wouldnt budge. Tears welled up in her eyes and she opened Hobbs would find her. She heard the door click and when it opened she attempted to run. A guy grabbed her and shoved her on the ground. Her body made a loud sicking thump. She shook her head and attempted to get up but someone grabbed her hair. She screamed and it seemed to echo through out the room. She was dragged over to a bed which she was thrown on.

"You can blame your brother for this." A guy said and Annika was shaking with fear. The guy began to get on the bed and Annikas eyes widen.

"NOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed and tried to get up to run away. The guy grabbed her and slammed her back down. His hand grabbed her wrist and forced them about her head. His hand teailed up her skirt. "NOOO PLEASE STOP DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed as his hand neared her underwear. No matter how much she screamed or cried he wouldn't stop.

After he finished rapping her he stood up and grabbed some sort of cloth. She never noticed he brought a bag with him and she grabbed the sheet that was on the bed. She wrapped It around herself and he threw the cloth at her. She looked at it and realized it was some slutty lingerie. Tears fell from her eyes and she juat wanted to go home.

Before anyone knew it two weeks passed and Hobbs finally had a lead. He was able to find where Annika was and hoped it wasn't to late. Meanwhile Annika had suffered days after days of rape and she felt so numb. No one had come to save and she gave up hope. She just wanted it all to end and she flinched when she heard the door open. Yet another day of pain and torture.

"Annika?" A voice said and she looked up.

"Hobbs?" She said and tears welled up in her eyes. "Is that really you?" She said thinking it was a dream and she knew it wasnt then the door basically was busted down. Hobbs eyes widen when he saw her and rushed to her side

"Annika what happened?" He asked and she juat lunged herself at him.

"I was so scared! Its all becaise of him." She said sobbing and Hobbs hugged her.

After they left the hell hole Annika explained what happened and everyone on Hobbs team was furious. How could they do that to someone and not feel remorse. A few days later Annika had a fragment of her old self back and the guys vowed to never let her get hurt again.

Annika was shaken out of her thought when her brother was hugging her.

"I am so sorry I didn't know. Please forgive me!" Brian said and Annika stood frozen in her spot.

"I...

A little bit of Annikas past is revealed. How will Brian make it up tto her? Can she really forgive me or will she betray him in the end?


End file.
